Extraction cleaners are well-known surface cleaning devices for deep cleaning carpets and other fabric surfaces, such as upholstery. Most carpet extractors comprise a fluid delivery system and a fluid recovery system. The fluid delivery system typically includes one or more fluid supply tanks for storing a supply of cleaning fluid, a fluid distributor for applying the cleaning fluid to the surface to be cleaned, and a fluid supply conduit for delivering the cleaning fluid from the fluid supply tank to the fluid distributor. The fluid recovery system usually comprises a recovery tank, a nozzle adjacent the surface to be cleaned and in fluid communication with the recovery tank through a working air conduit, and a source of suction in fluid communication with the working air conduit to draw the cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned and through the nozzle and the working air conduit to the recovery tank.
Extraction cleaners for typical household use can be configured as an upright unit having a base for movement across a surface to be cleaned and an upright body pivotally mounted to a rearward portion of the base for directing the base across the surface to be cleaned, a canister unit having a cleaning implement connected to a wheeled base by a vacuum hose, or a portable extractor adapted to be hand carried by a user for cleaning relatively small areas. An example of an upright extractor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,820 to Kasper et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. An example of a portable extractor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,226 to Lenkiewicz et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Any of the aforementioned extraction cleaners can be adapted to include a flexible vacuum hose, which can form a portion of the working air conduit between a nozzle and the suction source. Extraction cleaners can further comprise a variety of cleaning tools for selectively attaching to the end of the vacuum hose to conduct specific cleaning tasks. The cleaning tool can comprise a suction nozzle in fluid communication with the suction source and a fluid distributor fluidly connected to the fluid delivery system.